La Saison
by nekompuss
Summary: Aku mengenalmu dalam ketidaksengajaan. Aku mengenalmu dalam suatu kebetulan yang tidak kusangka sebelumnya. Special for #KARUISOWEEEEEK


**LA SAISON**

.

Perjumpaanku dengannya tidaklah seistimewa kisah drama yang bertebaran di luar sana. Sebuah bangku panjang dengan timbunan kelopak sakura menjadi titik mula kita saling bertukar cerita mengenai apa yang baru saja dialami.

.

.

* * *

 **Cerita asli Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui-sensei**

 **Penulis hanya meminjam tokoh dengan sedikit perubahan sifat dari karakter aslinya**

 **Prompt : Musim Semi, Merah.**

 **Spesial for** **#KARUISOWEEEEEK**

 **Warning** **: OOC, Typo(s), Sinetron-able**

* * *

.

 **Musim semi pertama**

.

"Hei kau!" Aku menoleh, memastikan kepada siapa panggilan itu ditujukan. Keningku berkerut, menyadari tak ada orang lain yang sepertinya ia ajak bicara.

"Iya kau. Memang siapa lagi yang duduk di sini selain kita?"

Keningku semakin membentuk lipatan, _siapa pula orang ini_? _Mencoba sok akrab, eh?_

Tanpa memedulikan keheranan yang tampak jelas di raut wajahku, orang ini terus saja berbicara.

"Wajahmu kusut seperti tikus yang baru saja terperosok ke selokan. Berkebalikan sekali dengan kedua pucuk yang menari-nari riang di atas kepalamu." Kekehannya membuat diriku semakin mendengus kesal. _Sudah mencoba sok akrab, menghina pula._ Namun, meski kekesalan sudah membendung, kaki ini masih enggan untuk berpindah tempat.

"Halo~" telapak tangannya melambai-lambai mencari perhatian. "Sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Sakit gigikah?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan semakin menyebalkan. Baru saja aku hendak membuka suara untuk menyuruh mulutnya berhenti mengoceh, ia melanjutkan.

"Atau…. Patah hati?" tatapan dari iris merkurinya memancarkan keyakinan.

Mataku memerah. Ingin sekali aku menghajar wajahnya itu, atau minimal mengumpatnya.

 _Sialan._ Namun, entah tak sadar atau tak peduli dengan tatapan tajamku, ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja.

Menyerah, akupun membuka suara.

"Tahu dari mana?" _sabar,_ batinku menahan kegusaran.

"Itu…" telunjuknya membentuk lingkaran, ditujukan kepada wajahku. " Sama persis seperti aku kemarin."

 _Oh…._

"Haaaah~ miris sekali melihat mereka menikmati sakura dengan sukacita." Pandangannya mengitari taman yang tentu saja dipenuhi pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Merasa senasib, aku menaruh simpati pada sosok yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang bangku. Giliranku bertanya,

"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkanmu patah hati?"

.

.

.

 **Musim dingin pertama**

.

Aku baru saja melangkah keluar dari toko buku dengan novel dalam genggaman ketika mendengar ada yang menyapaku.

"Hey kau, masih ingat aku?" tatapanku menuju sumber suara, melihat sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan seringai yang masih sama seperti saat kita pertama bertemu.

Tentu saja. Siapa pula yang dapat melupakan orang sok akrab ini. Surai merahnya yang dulu serasi dengan merah muda bunga sakura kini tampak kontras dengan butiran salju yang menghujani kepalanya.

"Ingin minum?" tunjuknya ke kedai kopi di seberang jalan. Tanpa menunggu respon, dia menarik lenganku. "Tenang saja, aku yang bayar. Anggap saja ini traktiran dariku, dua hari yang lalu aku berulang tahun."

.

.

.

 **Musim semi tahun kedua**

.

"Pipimu memerah." Aku memerhatikan dirinya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku sepulang dari sini." Entah sudah berapa kali es teh di hadapannya itu diaduk.

"Calon pacar barumu?" yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

Aku meneguk es kopi secepat mungkin tanpa sisa, berharap dapat segera mendinginkan apa yang ada di dalam. Namun yang ada aku menjadi tersedak, cepat-cepat dirinya mendekat dan menepuk punggungku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Terlalu dekat…_

Kini warna merah itu beralih ke pipiku.

.

.

.

 **Musim gugur tahun kedua**

.

Suhu udara malam ini membuatku menarik resleting jaket ke atas hingga menutupi tubuh. _Dingin sekali malam ini,_ batinku sembari menggosok kedua telapak tangan dan menempelkannya pada pipiku. Ku lihat arloji bertali cokelat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. _Sudah lewat 15 menit…_

Aku masih setia menunggu, sesekali aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk restoran cepat saji ini, berharap yang dinanti segera datang.

 _Lamanya,,,,_

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Napasnya memburu, terengah-engah. Terlihat jika ia habis berlari.

"Hmmm… Tidak apa-apa, santai saja." Aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum padanya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Sekitar 15 menit."

"Uwaaa,,, _gomen.. gomen_ " Kedua tangannya dirapatkan, badannya membungkuk, memohon ampun. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang memang sering sekali sukar ditebak. Ingin ku mengacak-acak helaian sewarna daun musim ini yang berada di kepalanya, namun niat itu kuurungkan.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menyuruhku ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun~" di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah kado yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru.

Aku terkejut, "Dari mana kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberitahumu kapan aku berulang tahun."

Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tatapannya yang tajam itu seolah-olah ingin mengatakan, _'Kau meremehkanku?'_

.

.

Tanpa memedulikan siapa yang memulai, kami berdua tahu, ada kisah baru yang akan dimulai…

.

.

.

 **Musim dingin tahun kedua**

.

Berita mengenai badai salju yang terjadi di beberapa daerah di Jepang menjadi topik utama di berbagai media. Aku mengganti channel televisi untuk mencari acara lain yang lebih menarik dibandingkan acara berita ini. Nihil, acara malam ini tidak ada yang menarik. Akupun menekan tombol power untuk mematikan tv dan segera menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kamar dengan sesosok tubuh yang berbaring lemah berada di atas kasur berada di dalamnya. Aku menempelkan tanganku pada keningnya.

Suhunya sudah mulai kembali normal.

Tak ingin jika nanti terjebak badai salju, aku memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Namun, dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemah, ia mampu menahan tanganku dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan pergi, menginaplah saja di sini." Genggamannya makin erat, aku merasa panas dari tubuhnya mulai menjalar melalui tanganku.

.

.

Badai salju yang sekiranya nanti akan datang mungkin akan terasa bagai semilir angin di musim semi bagi kita berdua…

.

* * *

.

 **Musim panas tahun kelima**

.

 _Hey, bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke pantai?_

 _Send._

.

Belum ada balasan, 20 menit kemudian aku kembali mengetik.

.

 _Kau sibuk? Besok teman-temanku mengajak ke pantai, kau ingin ikut_?

.

 _Halo~~~_

.

7 jam tanpa balasan. Aku melemparkan handphone dan tidur.

.

Seminggu kemudian sebuah balasan masuk,

 _Maaf, seminggu kemarin aku sedang sibuk, sampai minggu depan aku akan berada di rumah orangtuaku._

.

 _Kau baik-baik saja?_

.

 _Ya. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Sudah dulu ya, nanti aku kabari lagi._

Di akhir musim panas, aku mengunjungi apartemennya. Dari apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua iris maduku, aku sadar kondisinya jauh dari kata baik. Wajah usil yang setia melekat padanya kini tertutup awan mendung.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

Ia tertawa, namun palsu. Aku tahu itu.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

Mulutnya kembali terkunci. Lelah memaksanya bicara, akupun ikut berdiam diri di sebelahnya.

.

.

"Aku tak akan melepasmu…" setelah berkata seperti itu, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Saat itu pula aku tersadar, bahwa masalah yang dia hadapi ada kaitannya denganku. Dengan kita. Puncak kepalanya yang kini tampak kusut aku belai secara perlahan.

 _Aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu…_

.

.

.

 **Musim dingin tahun kelima**

.

 _Temui aku di taman kota satu jam lagi._

Tiga bulan tanpa ada kabar darinya membuatku paham akan situasi yang terjadi. Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu, aku segera berlari menuju lokasi yang cukup jauh dari rumahku, namun aku tak peduli. Dengan napas yang masih tersenggal-senggal aku menghampirinya yang sudah duduk di bangku itu.

.

"Maaf…"

"Maaf…"

"Maaf…"

…..

Kata maaf diucapkan berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Aku mengerti, namun aku juga tidak mengerti. Segera setelah melihat apa yang ada dalam genggamannya, aku kini benar-benar mengerti, tapi aku _mencoba untuk tidak mengerti._

.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

.

"Mengapa?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku, namun lagi-lagi hanya maaf yang ku dengar.

"KATAMU KAU TAK AKAN MELEPASKU,TAPI APA INI?" Aku merebut undangan itu dan merobek-robeknya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil.

"APA MAKSUD DENGAN SEMUA INI?" Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan volume suaraku yang bahkan mungkin terdengar hingga ke seberang jalan.

Sosok di depanku diam mematung, berusaha menenangkan amarahku meski aku tahu hatinya sama kacaunya denganku.

"Aku tahu aku salah menjanjikan sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin dapat menepatinya," Ia menghela napas sejenak, "Tapi aku tahu, kau mengerti posisiku." Nada yang biasanya terdengar jahil, kini terdengar sendu.

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN POSISIKU?" suaraku makin meninggi.

"Tenanglah! Kau pikir aku senang dengan kejadian ini?" suaranya pelan, masih mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosiku, begitupun emosinya sendiri.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENCOBA MENENTANGNYA? KEMANA JIWA PEMBERONTAK YANG KAU MILIKI?"

Tangannya merengkuh tubuhku dengan erat, mencoba merenggut semua amarah, kecewa, serta sakit yang ku miliki, pun untuk menjabarkan segenap lara yang ia pendam selama ini. Semua melebur menjadi satu. Seiring dengan dekapan yang semakin kuat, kami sadar, bahwa kami harus menerima semua ini.

Aku melepas pelukannya, "Kalau memang begini akhirnya, lebih baik dulu aku mengabaikanmu saja…" suaraku bergetar hebat. Dia membiarkanku melangkah pergi dari taman ini, sendiri.

.

* * *

.

 **Musim semi berikutnya…**

.

Berita mengenai pernikahan putra konglomerat dengan putri pengusaha ternama di negeri ini menjadi _headline_ di berbagai media massa. Semua heboh membicarakannya, keluarga terpandang menikahi keluarga terpandang lainnya. Aku meremas koran sore yang tadi aku beli dengan sepenuh tenaga hingga ukurannya mengecil. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana ekspresi bahagia kedua mempelai di pemberitaan tadi - munafik jika aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja -. Gumpalan koran yang ada di tangan kananku kini meluncur tajam menuju tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dariku, sementara itu di tangan kiriku menggenggam erat botol minuman keras yang dulu sangat ku hindari. Ini sudah botol ketiga. Merasa masih kurang, dengan tubuh yang mulai sempoyongan aku berjalan menuju bar yang ada di blok sebelah. Tidak kupedulikan tatapan miring dari orang yang aku temui, aku terus berjalan menjauhi tempat yang menyesakan ini. Tak peduli juga dengan jarak pandangku yang semakin memburam, kaki ini tetap melangkah. Aku mulai meracau, orang-orang di sekeliling makin menatapku iba- sebagian lagi takut-. Sialnya, di ambang batas kesadaranku ini, sosok yang ingin kulupakan justru melekat jelas dalam ingatan.

Seringainya,

Tatapan tajam dari merkurinya,

Surai merahnya,

…..

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

Yaampuuun,,, maafkan saya~~~

Sesungguhnya waktu awal ngetik fanfict ini saya udah bayangin ending yang manis-manis biar cocok dibaca sambil nunggu buka puasa. Tapi ternyata hasil akhirnya begini. Gomenasai~~~

Reviewnya ditunggu yaaa…

Arigatou~

-nekompuss-

 _ **La Saison =**_ **Musim**


End file.
